


"Ruf mich an"

by Silberchen



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Bayer Leverkusen, M/M, Werder Bremen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 22:45:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5603704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silberchen/pseuds/Silberchen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Älterer Oneshot: Clemens Fritz/René Adler bei der Kicker-Aktion "Ruf mich an"</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Ruf mich an"

**Author's Note:**

> Bezieht sich auf diese Aktion: http://mediadb.kicker.de/special/RufMichAn.pdf

Seit einer halben Stunde saß Clemens jetzt schon hier, in der Geschäftsstelle am Weserstadion, und telefonierte. Irgendso eine Aktion vom Kicker, „Ruf mich an“, bei der Fans – klar – ihre Stars anrufen konnten. Dieses Mal hatte es ihn getroffen, der Rede und Antwort stehen musste, und bisher hatten sich die Fragen gut beantworten lassen.

„Neumann, hallo. Was erwarten Sie sich von der neuen Saison?“  
Clemens überlegte nur einen kurzen Moment. „Auf jeden Fall, dass es in der Bundesliga besser läuft. Wir müssen einfach unsere Konstanz wiederfinden. Aber ich denke, wir sind da auf einem guten Weg.“ Standard, aber diese Frage hatte er einfach schon zu oft beantwortet.

„Francine, guten Tag Clemens. Was meinst du, kommt Claudio Pizzaro noch, oder nicht?“  
Wieder brauchte Clemens nicht lange für die Antwort: „Er wäre auf jeden Fall eine Bereicherung für den Kader, und der Verein bemüht sich sehr um ihn. Aber wenn es nicht klappt, wäre es auch kein Weltuntergang, wir sind auch so gut besetzt.“ Wieder nicht sehr einfallsreich, aber was sollte es.

„An welcher Stelle im Kader müsste noch etwas gemacht werden?“  
Nicht einmal vorgestellt hatte sich der Typ. „Ich denke, wir sind gut aufgestellt, eine zwingende Verstärkung ist, denke ich, nicht notwendig.“

„Adler, guten Tag Herr Fritz, welche Kondome bevorzugen Sie?“  
Clemens schluckte kurz, dann erst erkannte er den Anrufer, mit dem er absolut nicht gerechnet hatte, und grinste. „Hey René… Also, am liebsten rosa. Mit Erdbeeraroma.“

Wie üblich wurde nach der Antwort die Verbindung getrennt, dann kam der nächste Anrufer: „Herr Fritz, wie sehen Sie ihre Chancen auf die WM?“ Auch wieder die Chance zu einer Standard-Antwort, so dass er Renés Anruf ein wenig verdauern konnte.

Zwei weitere Anrufe, dann wieder: „Adler hier, hallo, Herr Fritz. Haben Sie denn auch Präferenzen, was das Gleitgel angeht?“  
Tatsächlich wurde Clemens ein wenig rosa im Gesicht, gut, dass es eine Telefonaktion war! „Geruchslos, wenn es zu den Erdbeerkondomen passen soll. Wobei – Erdbeer-Rhabarber ist doch auch ganz gut. Und dann bitte passend ebenfalls in Rosa.“

Er grinste in sich hinein, dann nahm er den nächsten Anrufer an.  
„Clemens, wie war es, gegen deinen alten Verein und deine Freunde das Pokalfinale zu spielen?“ Na, wenigstens mal keine Standardfrage, also nahm sich Clemens ein wenig Zeit und erzählte, wie er sich über den Sieg gefreut, gleichzeitig aber mit seinen Freunden mitgelitten hatte.

Wieder folgte drei eher normale Anrufer, dann wieder die leicht sächselnde Stimme aus Leverkusen. „Adler noch mal, Herr Fritz. Also, Haben Sie irgendwelche heimliche Fantasien? Handschellen? Augenbilnden? Toys – Dildo, Vibrator oder so?“  
Clemens fühlte, wie er jetzt knallrot wurde. War die erste Frage noch recht beiläufig gekommen, war René jetzt sehr direkt. Clemens schluckte und keuchte ein kaum hörbares. „Ja.“ Scheiße, wieso war ihm das jetzt rausgerutscht? Ja, er überlegte manchmal, wie es wäre, aber doch nicht in Wirklichkeit!

Bei der nächsten Anruferin, die wissen wollte, ob er eine Freundin hätte (lasen die Mädels seine Homepage denn nicht?), er konnte sich kaum konzentrieren und hätte fast Renés Namen fallen lassen.

Glücklicherweise war das Gespräch dann bald beendet, und in der Folge kamen nur noch harmlose Anrufe. Fragen nach den Vorbereitungen, den Zielen in der neuen Saison… Viele Fragen wiederholten sich auch, so dass Clemens schließlich doch froh war, als die „Ruf-mich-an“-Stunde beendet war.

Er bat den Techniker, die Einstellungen, die die Rufnummer auf seine Apperat umleitete, zurückzunehmen, verabschiedete sich und verließ dann das Gebäude. Seine Tasche in der Hand ging er zum Parkplatz, schloss den Wagen ein und fuhr los, nach Hause.

Ihm fiel der große Wagen auf, der schräg gegenüber parkte, aber er dachte sich nichts dabei – in der Gegend wohnten viele Nachbarn, die mehr als genug Geld hatten und sich gern größere Autos leisteten. War bei ihm ja nicht anders.

Er schloss die Tür auf, ging die Treppe hoch, Wohnungstür – hatte er sie heute Morgen nicht abgeschlossen? Noch in Gedanken betrat er die Wohnung, zog die Schuhe aus, hängte seine Tasche an den Harken…

Ein weiches Tuch legte sich über seine Augen, und er fühlte, wie es an seinem Hinterkopf zusammengeknotet wurde. Dann spürte er sanfte Küsse in seinem Nacken, und Renés Stimme. "Hey..."

"Rene!", flüsterte Clemens überrascht.

"Komm mit", bat René leise und schob ihn vor sich hier durch die Wohnung. Clemens fühlte, wie sein Freund sich von hinten an ihn presste, und zu seiner Überraschung konnte er sogar durch seine Jeans fühlen, wie hart René schon war.

Er wurde weiter ins Schlafzimmer geschoben und nicht ganz sanft auf dass Bett gestoßen. "Leg dich auf den Rücken", kam es schlicht von Rene, und Clemens gehorchte. Er hörte, wie René wohl nach irgendetwas kramte, dann fühlte er Stoff an seinem Handgelenk. An beiden Handgelenken - und kurz darauf war er an das Bett gebunden. Dann wurde er von zärtlichen Händen ausgezogen - Jacke, Hemd, T-Shirt. Kurz löste René die Fesseln, um die Kleidungsstücke ganz loszuwerden, dann wurde Clemens wieder festgebunden, und das scheinbar sogar fester als zuvor.

Etwas unendlich Weiches strich über seinen Oberkörper, leibkoste ihn zärtlich, kitzelte ein wenig. Ein dünnes Stück Seidenstoff? Wohl eher eine Feder? René traf geschickt seine empfindlichsten Stellen, ließ die Feder über seine Brustwarzen streichen, an seinem Hals, hinter dem Ohr...

Clemens fühlte die Wirkung der Feder deutlich. "Meh...", wollte er bitten, dann fühlte er aber Renés Finger auf den Lippen. Offensichtlich sollte er nicht reden, und daran würde Clemens sich halten. René hatte sich wohl einiges ausgedacht und in der kurzen Zeit seit ihren Telefonaten vorbereitet - außerdem machte dieses Spiel Clemens mehr Spaß als er je erwartet hatte.

Inzwischen hatte René die Feder wohl beiseite gelegt und begann jetzt Clemens' Jeans zu öffnen. Er berührte seine Haut nicht, schob auch die Hand, anders als sonst, nicht darunter, sondern zog sie ihm einfach langsam von den Beinen. Der Slip folgte, dann fühlte Clemens Renés Finger an den Fußgelenken - und kurz darauf waren die ebenfalls festgebunden.

Er konnte sich vorstellen, wie er jetzt aussah - nackt, gefesselt - und erregt.

Er hörte, wie René etwas heftiger atmete, dann fühlte er wieder die Feder. Erst strich sie über seine Brust, dann wanderte die Feder tiefer, strich über seine Leiste, hinunter über seine Innenschenkel, dann in die Mitte. Instinktiv spreizte Clemens seine Beine, so dass René ihn besser berühren konnte, und René kam seiner wortlosen Bitte nach. Die Feder wanderte nach innen, strich noch einmal innen über seine Beine, dann fühlte er etwas an seinem harten Glied. Nicht die Feder, sondern Renés Lippen.

Clemens keuchte heiser auf, als René ihn in den Mund nahm. Er fühlte Renés Hände auf seiner Hüfte, die ihn hielten und zugleich vorsichtig streichelten. Immer wieder stöhnte Clemens leise und wandt sich unter Renés Berührungen. Aber viel bewegen konnte er sich nicht, und auch René anzufassen war nicht möglich. Nicht einmal sehen - nur fühlen. Und es fühlte sich so gut an!

Langsam schoben sich Renés Finger zwischen Clemens' Beine und strich über die empfindliche Haut. Seine Lippen ließen von Clemens' Glied ab, und seine Finger begannen über Clemens' Brust zu streicheln. "Das gefällt dir, was", flüsterte er und strich über Clemens' Brustwarzen. "Mir gefällt das auch... du, so heiß unter mir... du weißt gar nicht, wie heiß du aussiehst. Nackt und heiß... und mir ausgeliefert..."

Wieder strich die Feder über seinen Körper, kitzelte, reizte ihn überall. Immer lauter keuchte Clemens, heftiger, stöhnte bei den Berührungen, hocherregt - und doch nicht genug.

"Du bist so heiß, so heiß...", flüsterte René heiser und strich jetzt wieder mit den Fingerspitzen über Clemens' Brust. Seiten, Bauch, Brustwarzen... Clemens konnte nur noch keuchen und wandt sich unter den Berührungen. Dann waren die Finger weg, und Clemens konnte sich langsam wieder beruhigen.

Er hörte René kramen, dann fühlte er, wie sich die Matratze wieder senkte. Kühle Finger strichen über seinen Bauch und seinen Schritt. Nur langsam wanderten Renés Hände weiter nach unten, zwischen seine Beine, dann waren sie wieder weg. Clemens fühlte etwas kühles, nasses auf seiner Haut, zwischen seinen Beinen, es war, als würde René ihn sauber machen wollen.

Dann nahm René das Handtuch, das es anscheinend war, weg, und René streichelte ihn mit den Fingern weiter - irgendwie zögerlich, wie es Clemens schien. Seine Beine wurden auseinandergedrückt, und Renés Zunge bearbeitete ihn wieder. Stupste sein Glied an, leckte die Länge entlang, und tiefer...

Langsam arbeitete er sich weiter, küsste Clemens' Hoden und rutschte noch tiefer. Jetzt zögerte Rene, einen Moment später fühlte er aber wieder seine so talentierte Zunge, und er keuchte heiser auf. "Rene", flüsterte er kaum hörbar und spreizte seine Beine weiter. Es fühlte sich unbeschreiblich an, dort Renés Zunge zu fühlen, zärtlich, fest und so unglaublich geschickt.

Mit den Händen hielt René seine Beine auseinander und leckte weiter, massierte ihn mit der Zunge und ließ Clemens heiser aufstöhnen. "Rene", keuchte er noch einmal, so heiser,

René trieb ihn höher und höher, dann waren die Hände wieder weg. Er fühlte, wie seine Füße schnell von den Fesseln befreit wurden, dann leckte René ihn weiter. Jede empfindliche Stelle traf er, dann war er wieder weg. Einen Moment später fühlte er, wie René sich anders hinsetzte, hörte kurz etwas knistern, dann wurden seine seine Beine angegoben und mit einer schnellen Bewegung in ihn eindrang. "Rene", keuchte Clemens heiser auf und konnte sich nicht mehr zurückhalten. Er kam mit einem leisen Schrei.

Er fühlte, wie René noch einige Male in ihn stieß, dann kam er ebenfalls und ließ sich auf Clemens sinken. Er legte seinen Kopf ab, auf Clemens' Brust, und normalerweise schloss Clemens ihn in dieser Situation fest in die Arme. Das ging jetzt natürlich nicht, so blieb Clemens hilflos liegen und legte nur seine Beine um Renes.

Irgendwann richtete René sich ein wenig auf, löste sich aus Clemens, entsorgte das Kondom und befreite seinen Freund endlich von den Fesseln und der Augenbinde.

Clemens kuschelte sich fest an Rene. "Wow", flüsterte er zärtlich und küsste ihn.

René lachte leise, "dann hats dir also gefallen?"

Ein Kichern war die Antwort. "Und wie... war... ungewohnt, und jedes Mal muss ich es nicht haben, aber... wow. War... einfach wow."

"Hattest ja angedeutet vorhin, dass... naja, dass es dich nicht abschrecken würde. Waren ja... interessante Antworten", lachte René leise. "Solche Aktionen sollte es öfter geben..."

Clemens schnaubte. "Das war eine Aktion für die Fans!"

"Dann war ich ja ganz richtig... ich bin schließlich dein Fan!"


End file.
